


Wendip Week 2020 - Wondering What Ifs

by fereality



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Teen Romance, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: Wendip Week 2020 The theme this year is based around the Marvel Comic's What If series. Each prompt is a what if scenario.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if while they were lifeguards, Wendy tries to teach Dipper how to do rescue training by having herself play the victim?

“Alright man, here’s the deal. The fun we’ve been having is only part of the job. Yeah, throwing water balloons and sending people to pool jail is nice, but we need to make sure we are ready for anything here.” Wendy started while she locked the gate after the last patron had left the pool.

Dipper stopped short of grabbing the last pool float as he processed what Wendy had just said. "Wait, what are you talking about?” 

“Well we are lifeguards. We need to be able to help people out if they have trouble, I’ve already preformed a couple of training rescues.” Wendy replied as she headed back towards the pool. And then with a smirk she added, “And so I talked Poolcheck into letting me be the one to give you your training.”

Dipper took in what she said. He really didn’t mind at all. It meant more time with Wendy and so he was happy. He finished fishing out the last pool toy when he heard a splash come from the far end of the pool. “What..?”

Turning around he saw Wendy was no where to be seen. A quick bout of panic waved over Dipper before reflexes kicked in. He dove in to the pool and headed towards where he had heard the splash. As he came up for air he spied her mane of red hair. As he got closer he thought that maybe she had slipped and fell in as she heading over to him.

When he arrived next to her he saw that her head was staying above water. Remembering the training videos he had watched the night before, he quickly ascertained that she was breathing. Next he took a cursory look and saw no head trauma, so he rested her head on his shoulder and slid his arms under hers. Finally he began to swim back towards the side of the pool. Using what strength the burst of adrenaline had given him he pulled her up onto the pool deck. He was gonna be paying for this tomorrow, but he didn’t care as long as she was ok.

He had just leaned her head back and was leaning down to begin mouth to mouth when he saw that her eyes were open and she was watching him. This instantly jerked him back to reality and his adrenaline rush left him.

“Why’d you stop, man? You were doing so good.” Wendy said as she saw Dipper practically deflate in front of her.

“Oh man, I thought you were…” Dipper started, seemingly ready to ramble on over apologies and what not.

“You thought just what I wanted you to think man.” Wendy said as she pulled herself up to a semi-seated position. “I needed you to act as if it was an emergency so I could judge what I was gonna need to help you on.”

Dipper stared at Wendy and felt himself once again falling into her emerald orbs. And as such he almost missed she said next.

“So, are you ready to try mouth to mouth?”


	2. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Love potion hit Wendy and Dipper?

The fire burned brightly as Dipper stared off into the woods. He had been sitting on his own for a couple of hours after he had ran away from the concert after he and Wendy had accidentally splashed by the cherub known as the Love God. And while, from what he could tell, his feelings towards Wendy had not changed he wasn’t sure if he could handle it if Wendy started treating him any different because of the serum.

“Penny for your thoughts, man.”

Dipper whipped around and saw the last person he wanted to at that moment. With a nod at the seat next to him Wendy walked up and sat down.

"So what’s up man. You ran off after we tackled that big guy like my dad was after you.” She said as she settled into her seat. She noticed that Dipper was seemingly doing everything in his power to not even look at her.

“Did I do something to upset you?” she asked after Dipper had continued to sit there not speaking. “Com'on man, look at me. Answer me please.”

Dipper finally turned towards the girl he had loved for most of the summer. “I know what that stuff that splashed over us does and I well I didn’t want to see a false you. If you end up loving me, well I wanted to see real love, not a chemical induced one.”

Dipper got up and started pacing between the log they had sat on and the tree that held the entrance to the bunker. He had came to this spot to remind himself that she had already told him that she didn’t feel the same. For him to accept these feelings from the splashed chemicals, well… "If I did that, it would be no better than what Robbie tried to do to you.”

“Dip...” Wendy started as she reached out to him. Here was her boy, once again sacrificing something her desperately wanted because for someone else.

"Please let me finish, this is tough enough as it is.” He said as he reluctantly pulled away his hand “I care too much for you to for you and well, I know you don’t care for me like that. You made that clear the last time we were here.”

Wendy hopped up and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. “Alright, Dip, my turn to talk.”

She turned her reluctant friend around so that he was facing her. She then places a finger under his chin and tilted it upwards so she could look into his eyes. “You’re right, it wouldn’t be right for you to take advantage of situation. But you’re wrong about another thing. I never said that I didn’t care for you.”

“I only said that I was too old for you. I do care for you. In such a short time, you’ve became my best friend and really it’s gonna hurt when you have to leave at the end of the summer.” 

Dipper hadn’t even thought of that. Man the end of the summer was coming close and he would be having to leave the valley that had quickly become his second… no his first home. Sure his parents were back in Piedmont, but his heart and his friends were here.

“But I don’t want that to be the end of this. I want our friendship to continue to grow and we’ll see how it grows from there.” Wendy said as she lowered her head and touched her forehead to his.

“And before you start up again about that slop that the Love god had splashed on us, well Mabel and I got him to confess that he had grabbed a bottle of watermelon juice and threw it at us.” Wendy smiled as she watched her boy process what she had just said.

“Wait you mean..?”

“Yeah dork. Everything I just said came from me, not some serum.” Wendy said returning the loving smile she was getting. He didn’t need to know that the Love God had told her that it wouldn’t have mattered if he had got them with his potion as it didn’t work on those already in love.


	3. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Wendip kids time traveled to the first summer?

“Mom! Dad!” one of a pair of well hidden teens call out as the car hits the ground and rolls. When it stops, the passenger door opens and Dipper falls out.

“So... close.” Dipper said as he begins crawling, “Mabel... I'm... almost there.”

“Remember, just cause they can’t see us doesn’t mean they can’t hear us.” The other hidden teen quietly said as he pulled a device from out of his pocket.

Dipper stops in crawling front of a cloaked figure who walked into the his path. The cloaked figure offers him his hand and pulls back his hood, “Heya, Dipper. How's it hanging?”

“Look it’s Uncle Soos. Man he’s lost so much weight.” The first teen softly added.

Dipper’s face brightened as he saw his friend, “Soos!”

Wendy stands up from behind the car, she appears bruised as she says. "Soos?”

Smiling as her, Soos replied “Handyman of the apocalypse, at your service.”

“Alright that was nice. We’re gonna have to call him that the next time we see him bro.” The redheaded teen girl said as she looked out at her parents and her ‘uncle’.

“If they don’t kill us for doing this I’ll think about it sis.” The male ten said he pressed a button on the device and aimed it at his parents. “Man, they look so young. It’s hard to believe dad was ever that little. And mom, wow.”

“It’s happening, you got it working?” the older teen asked her ‘little’ brother.

“Of course I do, sis. I’ve been operating this camera since Aunt Tambry gave it to me.” The mahogany mopped male said as he watched a group of wannabe ‘Asphalt Maniacs’ have surrounded their parents, cheering. “Wait a minute, is that Penny’s dad down there with them. Man he was such a chump.”

Gideon steps onto the hood of the truck, “Wooowee. I dare say y'all almost had the jump on me there for a second. But this ain't your Gravity Falls anymore! Out here, I win.”

He then claps and gets thrown a conch, which he blows before he added. “Bill's henchbats will be here any minute to retrieve y'all. MABEL'S MINE NOW! Hahahaha!”

Dipper looked down at something in his hands that the teens couldn’t get a good look at from where they were before he responded, "Is she?”

Meanwhile Gideon began to huff, looking much more like a petulant child than the calm and composed father of one of their out of town friends, "Well, yeah. I have her trapped, ergo, Mabel is MINE!”

“Whoa, wait a minute. Mr. Gleeful was a bad guy? And he tried to kidnap Aunt Mabel?” the female teen said as she processed what she had heard.

“Why I outta go down there and give that lil ship a piece of my mind.” The male teen added.

“Can’t let you do it Ran. The speech we came here to tape is about to happen. Besides, we promised Officer Blandin that we wouldn’t change history.” The girl said to her brother.

“I know Debs. But sheesh, just hearing that makes me angry.” Ran responded as he held up the camera and it’s small directional microphone towards where his father stood.

Dipper looked back down at whatever was in his hands before he spoke “Gideon, listen to me, if I've learned anything this summer it's that you can't force someone to love you.”

Looking at Wendy for a moment, Dipper then turns back towards Gideon and continued. "The best you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving.”

Gideon stood up straight as he yelled, “Oh, I'm worthy o' lovin'! These prisoners love me!”

The two teens continued to watch the gathering until Gideon and his goons drove off towards the floating pyramid.

“Wait a minute, that was it? That was the speech that told mom that dad was the one? Really?” Ran was saying as he shut off the camera and began putting it back into the pock on his cargo pants. “I mean, I thought it was gonna be some grandiose speech worthy of Stoneworker.”

“Oh com’on bro. Cheer up. We came here to get a keepsake for Mom and dad’s anniversary, not so you could get a hint on how to talk to your ‘girlfriend’.” The seventeen year old said to her fifteen year old brother. She pulled a familiar tape measure off of her belt. 

“Hey, Meaghan is just a friend, who happens to be a girl. Wait a minute, why? what have you heard?” Ran was asking as his sister snapped the tape measure closed and they disappeared. 


End file.
